


Pocket Square?

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Revolution, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle has a bit of fun with Rumple's pocket square.





	

It was Rent Day in Storybrooke; never a popular day for the landlord or the tenants, but it was getting easier, especially since the Curse had broken and technology had caught up. Almost half of the town now embraced the idea of bank transfers, much to their and Rumple’s relief.

Although his monthly rounds were cut in half now the day still dragged, so Rumple had taken to breaking up the annoyance by having lunch with Belle at Granny’s. Today she had left him with a searing kiss before she skipped out of the door back to the library. Rumple had stood starry eyed in the middle of the dinner for longer than he would ever admit before he cleared his throat and headed to the restroom. It wasn’t until he was washing his hands that he noticed something different about his appearance. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. This morning he’d donned a navy blue shirt silver tie and matching pocket square, but now his sharply folded pocket square was a softly rounded blue satin. He cocked his head and stared directly at the changed accessory, there was something familiar about that particular shade of blue. Slowly his hand rose to touch the satin in his breast pocket, he’d just caught it between his finger and thumb as his text alert sounded making him jump. The sudden action flicked the scanty satin out of his pocket on to the counter top next to the sink. He spluttered as it unfurled revealing it to be the very pair of panties Belle had shimmied into this morning. He stared at them, wide eyed as he pulled his phone from his coat pocket.

 **Belle to Rumple**  
If you are still wearing your ‘pocket square’ when you get home tonight I’ll have a special surprise for you.

That saucy minx, how had she managed to switch his pocket square without him noticing? He was already working out how to exploit the obvious loophole when another message arrived.

 **Belle to Rumple**  
The colour of said pocket square is one of the questions on Granny’s Free Dessert Quiz today and I’ve told her the correct colour for this afternoon.

Rumple rolled his eyes fondly, Belle knew him far too well; with everyone he met looking for the colour of his pocket square he couldn’t hide the panties away in another pocket until he reached his front porch, nor could he glamour them to conceal them from view. With a resigned sigh he put his phone away and spent a few moments folding the skimpy panties into something that would pass as a pocket square. He smirked at his reflection and left the bathroom wondering how quickly he could finish the rent round and get home and enjoy Belle’s surprise.


End file.
